Stuck With You
by TortoiseNHare64
Summary: Based on the scene from Season 2 Episode 5 where Keith and Lance get stuck in the elevator. Here is my take on that scene. Rating just to be safe. Klance ahoy!


**Author's Note: I know a lot of fic writers are probably going to jump on that scene and here is my take on it. I hope you enjoy it!**

Lance stepped onto the elevator with a towel around his neck and a pair of blue swim trunks slung low on his hips. To say he was exhausted would be an understatement. They had been working their asses off without a break for far too long and all Lance wanted to do now was let his body relax. He was drained, stressed, and had been bickering with Keith more and more lately. He knew he was letting his unresolved tension over the Red Paladin get the better of him. Honestly Lance was _sick_ of having to pretend that he didn't have feelings for his 'rival'. He knew that if he wanted to be an asset to the team, then he needed to separate himself from Keith for a little while and clear his head.

As soon as Shiro had allowed them to leave, Lance had decided to make a beeline for the pool Allura had once mentioned. Now that Lance knew his guardian spirit was of water, it made a lot of sense that he would feel relaxed and at peace soaking or swimming through the calm waters of a pool.

The doors of the elevator were just about closed when a hand quickly slotted between them, causing them to open back up. Lance lifted his head slightly and quickly realized two things:

Keith was _shirtless_.

Keith was wearing red swim trunks and had a towel balanced on his head.

Lance willed his heart to slow down as he took in the exhausted demeanor of the Red Paladin. A part of him wanted to reach out and pull Keith close in his arms for comfort. Attempting to keep his wits about him despite his slight deliria, Lance hoped that maybe Keith _wasn't_ heading for the same destination as him.

Maybe fate would smile on him today.

"What the heck do you think _you're_ doing?"

"Allura said there's a pool. I'm going to go check it out."

Lance's eyes widened fractionally at the bored announcement as Keith stepped onto the elevator beside him. It wasn't until they were standing with their shoulders nearly touching that Keith seemed to realize Lance wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Keith wasn't looking directly at him and Lance was grateful for it. He didn't really know what he would have done had Keith chosen that moment to turn and rake his eyes over the Blue Paladin's half-naked body. Giving a sigh, he replied to his teammate's question with, "Same thing."

 _This is going to be hell._

The doors closed and they were quiet for a minute. The silence seemed to make Keith uncomfortable and he said, "Look, you stay on one side of the pool, and I'll stay on the other, and we'll be far, _far_ away from each other."

Lance risked a look at Keith but saw that the Red Paladin was stubbornly keeping his gaze glued on the elevator in front of him. Keith had tensed up as much as Lance had.

" _Very_ far away."

Lance wanted to give some kind of sassy retort, but it was at that moment that the elevator gave a slight lurch and both boys looked up.

The lights went out.

"Uhh…"

They looked around, blinked, and then looked at one another with a glare and a sigh.

"Should we wait for the others to come find us?"

"There are no cameras in here. It will probably take them hours to find us. I don't know about you, but I've kind of had it with this whole darkness thing," Lance replied as he reached up to the roof. "Help me pop the emergency tile and we can climb up on top of the elevator."

Keith sighed but didn't argue. It seemed that neither one of them were particularly fond of the dark. Keith reached up and helped Lance push aside the emergency tile. Then Keith hoisted Lance up who then helped haul him up in turn. Once both boys were on top of the elevator, they took in their surroundings. The elevator shaft seemed to stretch on for hours above them with no clear sign of an opening or travel panel.

"Great, _now_ what do we do?"

Lance bit his lip as he gave Keith a sideways look. "On Earth, did you ever see the movie _The Emperor's New Groove_?"

Keith raised an eyebrow as he followed Lance's line of thought. "You're kidding."

"Oh c'mon, it'll be the easiest way out of here."

Keith frowned and Lance ran a hand through his hair out of exasperation. "Keith, it's either we work together and _try_ this, or we wait in the dark box for someone to come find us. If Zarkon attacks while we're stuck here then Voltron won't be able to be formed. We have to find a way out of here. _Together_."

Keith eyed the long way up with suspicion. Giving a sigh, he crossed his arms and turned back to Lance. "Fine."

Lance gave a small, triumphant grin and faced away from Keith. He held out his arms for Keith to take as the two stood back-to-back.

"Alright, let's do this."

Keith rolled his eyes and slung his towel off of his head and around his neck as he took Lance's arms. Surprisingly, Lance's back felt incredibly soft to the touch and smooth against his own. Keith was thankful that Lance couldn't see the slight blush that covered his face as he leaned into Lance's body.

"Which foot do you want to start with?"

Keith gave an irritated sigh at the question. He knew that Lance was simply asking so that they would be on the same page, but it felt like the longer he and Lance were stuck together, the shorter his patience was getting. "Just…do right then left."

Lance nodded and Keith felt the brown locks tickle the back of his neck as Lance moved. The feeling caused Keith to involuntarily flex his shoulders against Lance's skin. Was Keith imagining it or did Lance _shudder_? Keith closed his eyes and counted to ten to regain his composure. Lance's body was so _warm_ against his.

"Okay…let's go."

The two worked together and began their ascent. Lance could feel every muscle in Keith's body press against his and it took every fiber of his willpower not to completely lose focus. With the hard plane of Keith's back pressed against his, Lance could feel a light sweat breaking out over his body for more than one reason.

They had made it relatively far up when Keith wiggled his toes, trying to reach the wall. He pushed against Lance for leverage and Lance pushed back a bit too hard, causing them both to slightly lose their footing and slide down a few inches.

"It's right, _then_ left. You're off," Keith groaned.

" _You're_ off! _And_ shoving too hard!" Lance replied harshly as he pushed back against Keith.

Keith heaved back against him and shot back, "You're not shoving hard _enough_!"

A brief image of Keith moaning those words in an entirely _different_ situation made the hair on the back of Lance's neck stand up as he resisted the urge to shiver. The Blue Paladin sighed and looked at the wall in misery. "I should be at the pool right now."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Would you stop whining?" He looked up and gasped softly, "Look!"

Lance twisted his head to the side so that he could look up and over Keith's right shoulder. There was a panel not far above them that could be easily kicked in to provide a way out. Lance gave Keith a sideways look and the two smirked. They were almost there. Filled with a new sense of determination, they looked back at their respective walls and began climbing again with new vigor. It didn't take them as long to reach the panel and Keith kicked it in. Giving a jump, both boys managed to land perfectly in the opening and slid down the tunnel. Lance screamed as the tunnel parted into a large opening that dropped them both unceremoniously onto a hard floor. They both groaned as they looked up and saw the upside-down Altean pool.

"What the heck?" Lance shouted. He was going to _kill_ Allura.

Keith groaned. "Stupid Altean pools."

Lance wanted to die. They had gone through all of that trouble for _nothing_. He looked at Keith in exasperation and slowly realized that it hadn't _quite_ been for nothing. He had spent quality alone time with Keith…a very _shirtless_ and slightly-sweaty Keith. And not only that, but they had both worked _together_ and accomplished a goal with minimal arguing.

Maybe they could work after all.

Lance turned and faced Keith. Raking a hand through his hair, Lance gave a defeated sigh.

"Do you just want to go shower?"

Keith turned to him with a raised eyebrow and Lance's eyes widened as he realized the implications of what he had said. He felt the blush grow on his face as Keith smirked at him with a knowing look.

"N-no, not like that, I – I didn't –"

He was cut off as the water from the pool above them suddenly dropped down, swept them up, and then dropped them back down onto the hard ground.

"Something's wrong! Let's head back!"

Lance followed Keith's lead and the two teens immediately took off for the command room. As they ran, Keith glanced over his shoulder and decided to take a risk.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it, you know…"

"What?"

"…Showering together."

Lance nearly tripped over his footing.


End file.
